dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hagane
Hagane (pronounced ha-gayne, translated to "steel" in English) is the strongest warrior in Universe 1 and serves as the representative for all universes. Hagane's power rivals those of the most powerful gods, and has once before defended against Zeno's powers. Hagane is roughly 9,000 years old. Personality Hagane has a friendly and kind-hearted nature, but can also be arrogant when it comes to his own strength, and the strength of others. At first, he ignores Goku and Vegeta completely, as he acknowledges the requests of Lord Beerus, but as soon as he realizes that Goku and Vegeta are Super Saiyans, he begins to take notice of them. During battle, he is serious, determined and cautious. He will do anything to defeat his enemy and complete his mission. Similarities to Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Z. Early Life Hagane was born on Planet Rocksoa in the southern galaxy in the first universe. Rocksoa is the homeland of the Soroids, a group of highly intelligent and incredibly strong beings. Hagane was born a higher-class warrior, a lot similar Saiyan ranking. Higher-class Soroids are taken into intense training when they are young, in the hope of returning as strong and knowledgeable fighters. Hagane was thrown out into the Dead Zone of Universe 1 in order to train his abilities. In the Dead Zone, he was beaten brutally and regularly. Months past, and Hagane had grasped the idea to fend for himself, preying on vulnerable dark creatures from the zone. 350 years later, and Hagane finally escapes the Dead Zone using a developed technique, known as the Instant Transmission. He was able to sense the fighting force of a nearby Kai. This Kai treated the injured Soroid and proposed training him. Hagane spent 50 years training with the Kai, learning the most devastating techniques. In this amount of time, Hagane learned the Kaioken technique, aswell as an advanced version of the Kamehameha. Shortly after, Hagane returned to Planet Rocksoa, and was welcomed back by the Higher Elder. The Higher Elder was stunned to discover that Hagane escaped the Dead Zone. Upon realizing this, the Higher Elder gave Hagane the highest honor, the Supreme Captain title. A few centuries leading the Rocksoa Army later, and Hagane's forces are killed in battle by a Demon God. Hagane manages to rescue himself from the Demon God's wrath. Lying helplessly behind a weakened piece of debris, a golden-haired warrior emerges from the sky, followed by three others. These four gold fighters entrapped the Demon God within a box. One of the warriors notices Hagane, and retrieves his tattered body. The warrior introduces himself as a Super Saiyan. One origin story later, and Hagane is sent back to his homeplanet. Amazed by the Super Saiyan's incredible power, and infuriated with his own strength, Hagane leaves Rocksoa in search of enlightenment and god-like training. Hagane meets Goku Hagane travels to Universe 7 to aid Goku in the war against the Demon Realm. Upon learning that Goku is a Super Saiyan, Hagane begins to take notice of him. He also intentionally saves Goku's life against the Greater Demon. Goku thanks him but soon after, transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. Hagane becomes shocked to realize that there is a strength upon Super Saiyan. He then requests to spar with Goku, using his Super Saiyan Blue form. Goku accepts, but is shortly beaten by Hagane. Upon his defeat, Hagane praises Goku's strength. Hagane then explains that he has been training with the gods for 3,000 years. Power Hagane is the most strongest mortal in the Dragon Ball Super series. Although he's been training with the gods, he has not unlocked god ki, but instead, has fully mastered and unleashed his normal ki. Having full control and incredible power behind his normal ki, he is able to counter and execute techniques against godlike beings. Hagane is three times stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Blue Goku and Lord Beerus. Hagane has also developed a technique stronger than the Kamehameha, known as the Demohameha.